Prom Nights from Hell
Prom Nights from Hell (2009) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Young Adult UF / YA Pararnormal Romance Theme Paranormally bad prom nights Description A collection of short stories with five stories of supernatural, horror prom night. Editor and Authors Editor: (Farrin Jacobs - "uncredited", unconfirmed by ISFdb) Contributors: Meg Cabot, Kim Harrison, Michele Jaffe, Stephenie Meyer, Lauren Myracle Supernatural Elements vampire, fortune-teller, magic corsage, white, black, & grim reapers, odd amulets, magic stone, super-powered teen, misery demon List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "The Exterminator's Daughter", by Meg Cabot ✥ This story is about a girl who is hunting and trying to kill the vampire that turned her mother. The chapters alternate back and forth in the point of view of Mary and Adam. ✥ When Mary shows up at Swig, an exclusive VIP club in Manhattan, it's not to socialize. No, she's on a mission to take out Sebastian Drake -- and by take out, I mean kill him with a crossbow. But when Adam, a fellow student at Saint Eligius, takes his own potshots at the dreaded Sebastian, things get a lot more interesting. "The Corsage" (an adaptation of The Monkey's Paw of W. W. Jacobs), by Lauren Myracle ✥ Frankie acquires a corsage that grants her three wishes. Her first wish is for the boy she loves to ask her to the prom. This story was inspired by The Monkey's Paw by W. W. Jacobs. ✥ All Frankie wants is for her best guy friend, Will, to realize that it's his destiny to ask her to the prom. To accomplish that goal, she drags Will and her other best friend, Yun Sun, to visit Madame Zanzibar, a fortune-teller. She's sure that Madame Z will proclaim that Will is her one true love, and that will be that. But the psychic is short on information, but does end up grudgingly handing over to Frankie a dried up old corsage, which she says will grant her three wishes. Over the next couple of days, however, Frankie will come to realize that she'll have to make some requests that she never in her wildest dreams would have thought of making. "Madison Avery and the Dim Reaper" by Kim Harrison — Madison Avery Trilogy #0.5 ✥ Seventeen year old Madison was taken (she died) before her time by a black reaper. She (her soul) takes, from the reaper who killed her, a stone necklace that keeps her solid. A white reaper, named Barnabas, and an old man (I don't know who or what he is) try to help her. ✥ When Madison ends up at the costume prom with a dud date, she's surprised to find one guy who can pick up the slack. Seth isn't like anyone she's ever met before. Unfortunately, before too long she'll find out why that is, and the picture it paints isn't pretty. There are deaths, white reapers, black reapers, grim reapers, and odd amulets. "Kiss and Tell", by Michele Jaffe ✥ Miranda has a secret. Not only is she a student and a part-time driver/chaeffeur, but she also fights crime in her spare time. It turns out Miranda has special abilities that allow her to do things most regular teens can't do -- like, say, knock over a lamppost just by leaning on it. This particular day turns out to be stranger than the norm, though, when she picks up young Sibby Cumean, a strange girl who has an even stranger habit of kissing every boy she can find. When weird things start happening, Miranda's day turns into an action-adventure movie beyond anything she could have expected. ✥ Miranda Kiss is a super-powered teen who is still learning the extent (and limits) of her powers. All the while trying to reel in a guy that she likes with cheesy pick-up lines from a self-help book. "Hell on Earth" by Stephenie Meyer ✥ This is the story of Sheba, a demon on earth who loves bringing misery to others. Her plan is working pretty well, too, because nearly everyone at the prom is having a downright horrible time. Everyone, that is, except for Gabe, who seems not just happy but serene. By the time Sheba can figure out what's happening, it's too late, and prom just might end up having a happy ending after all. ✥ Sheba is a young, (186 years old) low level demon. Her job is to cause misery. So, that's what she is doing at the prom. Causing misery. Splitting up happy couples. Making girls jealous and boys full of lust. At least she tries. ~ Source: Goodreads readers Cover Artist Artist: Amy Ryan, Getty Images ~ Source: Bibliography: Cover: Prom Nights from Hell Publishing Information * Publisher: HarperTeen * Book data:Paperback, 320 pages Published April 24th 2007 Cover Blurb Worried that prom is gonna bite? In this exciting collection, bestselling authors Meg Cabot (How to Be Popular), Michele Jaffe (Bad Kitty), Kim Harrison (A Fistful of Charms), Stephenie Meyer (Twilight), and Lauren Myracle (ttyl) take bad prom dates to a whole new level - a paranormally bad level. Wardrobe malfunctions and two left feet are nothing compared to discovering you're dancing with the grim reaper - and he isn't here to tell you how hot you look. From vampire exterminations to angels fighting demons, these five stories will entertain better than any DJ in a bad tux can. No corsage or limo rental necessary. Just good, scary fun. A portion of the proceeds will be donated to First Book. ~ Goodreads | Prom Nights from Hell See Also * Blood Lite series * Short Stories from Hell series * Mammoth Romances series * ~ * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External Links Book: *Goodreads | Prom Nights from Hell by Meg Cabot *Prom Nights from Hell - Wikipedia *Bibliography: Prom Nights from Hell ~ ISFdb * ... from Hell (young adult) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb Series & Story Pages: *Madison Avery #0.5 Trilogy by Meg Cabot Author Pages for Book: *Prom Nights from Hell | Author Meg Cabot ~ excerpt *Yummy Books - Lauren Myracle *Kim Harrison's Prom Nights from Hell ~ excerpt *Michele Jaffe | Prom Nights from Hell ~ excerpt *StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer Author Websites: *Meg Cabot - Official Website of Bestselling Author of the Princess Diaries *Lauren Myracle *Kim Harrison's web site *Michele Jaffe *StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer Wikipedia: *Meg Cabot - Wikipedia *Lauren Myracle - Wikipedia *Kim Harrison - Wikipedia *Michele Jaffe - Wikipedia *Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia ISFdb Author pages: *Meg Cabot - Summary Bibliography *Lauren Myracle - Summary Bibliography *Kim Harrison - Summary Bibliography *Michele Jaffe - Summary Bibliography *Stephenie Meyer - Summary Bibliography Goodreads Author Pages: *Meg Cabot (Author of The Princess Diaries) *Kim Harrison (Author of Dead Witch Walking) *Michele Jaffe (Author of Bad Kitty) *Stephenie Meyer (Author of Twilight) *Lauren Myracle (Author of ttyl) Artist: *Amy Ryan - Summary Bibliography *Getty Images - Summary Bibliography Reviews: Category:Anthologies Category:Demons Category:Young Adult Category:Vampires Category:Magical Objects Category:Reapers Category:Super Heroes Category:Angels Category:New Adult